Halloween at the Crime Lab
by Irene Adler4
Summary: Danny gives Lindsey a Halloween suprise. Lindsey POV


Halloween at the Crime Lab

By: IreneAdler4

Rating: K

(I don't own any of the characters, settings or songs within. All of those are owned by their respective copy write holders. All I own are the goofy situations I put the characters in.)

It was Halloween, and for once there was no major trouble going on. Even the zombies that usually roamed the city on Halloween had taken the night off. The Crime Lab had been decorated for Halloween. We were e-mailed yesterday that we were having a party. Since it was a slow night, Danny and I decided to take Lucy to work with us.

Everyone was encouraged to dress up. I put on a long night gown and a bathrobe to be Audrey from "Little Shop of Horrors." Lucy was dressed as a pumpkin. She looked adorable in it. We took several pictures of her before we left our apartment. The costume was handmade. Mom sewed it and mailed it to us. I think that she enjoyed being involved in Lucy's first Halloween. Who knows what she was going to do for Lucy's first Christmas.

Danny was really hyped up. He was dressed as Michael Jackson. His costume was a reversed version of the "Smooth Criminal" look, complete with arm band. Neither of us had the time to go out and get him a white suit. He had always wanted one though. I had to admit, he looked good in his fitted black suit and black fedora. My darling husband also played Michael Jackson's music all the way to work. Lucy seemed to enjoy it to. But the Vincent Price rap in "Thriller" scared her. It took a little while to calm her down. She had stopped screaming as we were pulling up to the Crime Lab.

"Come on Montana, we're going to be late." Danny said as he took Lucy out of the car.

"I'm coming," I replied. "You try getting out of a car gracefully in a long night gown and a bathrobe."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just hurry up."

"I'll get the elevator."

Danny was smiling all the way up in the elevator. He looked like he was up to something. Our eyes locked and he tried to look a little less guilty. Danny came close to me and planted a quick kiss on my lips. I smiled at him, trying not to think about what he might be cooking up. Little did I know; he had big plans for the night.

"Hey, you guys look great." Said a voice as the doors opened.

It turned out to be Stella, decked out in a long, black dress with her hair up, a few curls framing her face. She made Danny's mouth drop open. I very discretely closed it for him.

"What are you dressed as Stell?" Danny asked her, as soon as he found his tongue.

"I'm Vesper Lynd." Stella answered. "What are you three suppose to be?"

"Danny's Michael Jackson, Lucy is a pumpkin, and I'm Audrey from "Little Shop of Horrors." I told her.

"From what part of the musical?"

"The end, just before she gets eaten."

"I should have known."

Stella laughed and proceeded to take Lucy from Danny. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and walked off, singing quietly to my little pumpkin. Just as she was leaving, a mad scientist walked up and bopped Lucy on the nose. She giggled and burrowed her head into Stella's chest. I took out my camera and took a picture of the two of them. Stella loved her little "niece".

"Guess who I am?" Adam asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Between the high necked lab coat, the thick black gloves, and the welder's goggles, I'd say Dr. Horrible from Doctor Horrible's Sing Along Blog." Danny slyly remarked.

"Right."

"Can you sing?" I asked. "Or should I say, can you sing well?"

"You'll find out later." He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and looked across the room. Mac was on the makeshift stage, tuning his bass guitar. As he bent over to plug into the amp, his costume came into view. The white doublet with the blue cross skimmed the floor. His tall, plumed hat almost fell off. The sword at his waist was getting tangled in the cords. There were also three other men, the other band members, dressed the same way. They had to be the Three Musketeers and d'Artagnan. Mac waved at me and I waved back.

Hawks was leaning up against the refreshment table, talking to a woman dressed as a cat. But his costume was quite unique. He was dressed in an 18th century British coat and breeches. The powdered wig that went with the costume kept falling in his eyes. I just had to ask Hawks who he was suppose to be.

"Who on earth are you suppose to be?" I asked.

"Icabod Crane, at your service." He replied with a low bow.

"Well, Mr. Crane, could you please help me make sure that my husband doesn't make a complete idiot out of himself tonight."

"Certainly."

I saw a black cloaked figure move toward me. The figure's face was covered. All I could see was the black wing tips poking out from beneath the cloak. The cloak was dropped and I could see him more clearly. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. The white half mask covered a good portion of his face, but I could still recognize him.

"Hey, Sid." Hawks greeted him. "You make a really good Phantom of the Opera."

"Thank you." Sid said; handing me a red rose with a black ribbon on it.

"You are a debonair Opera Ghost." I told him. "And thank you for the flower. But I've already found my Angel of Music."

"Look, there's Flack." Hawks said "What is he suppose to be?"

When Flack walked into the room, I couldn't believe my eyes. He was wearing a fitted brown suit and red Converse Chuck Taylor All-Star sneakers. Completing the look was a long, light brown overcoat. In place of his gun, he was pointing a pen at everyone. As he came closer, I realized that he was carrying a Sonic Screwdriver. Flack was the Doctor from "Doctor Who." Well, he was the Tenth Doctor, but I was probably one of the few that knew that.

"Hey Linds," He said. "What are you suppose to be?"

"Audrey from "Little Shop of Horrors." was my reply.

"Cool, how do you like my costume?"

"It looks great. Do you know what my _darling _husband has planned for tonight?"

"You'll just have to wait a little while to find out."

Stella came up and handed Lucy to me. Lucy snuggled in and proceeded to fall asleep in my arms. Flack took the camera out of my robe pocket and took a picture of us. I heard the music in the background. I didn't quite get the melody. I mean, it was familiar, but it just wasn't connecting. Then Adam came up to the microphone and I knew what was going on.

"It's close to midnight….."

Now I knew why Danny dressed like he did. As the song continued, Danny and a few of the lab techs started to slowly move out onto the dance floor. They were dressed as zombies. Good thing that Lucy was asleep, because her godfather, Mac, was doing the Vincent Price rap. Then he started the strong base line, and the crowd went wild. And of course, Danny was on the floor, leading the lab techs in the "Thriller" dance.

I had to admit, he was pretty good. This group must have practiced for quite a while. That explained why Danny was always going off to Flack's apartment. He had mentioned once that he owned the music video. Hawks had his camera out and was filming the whole thing. Wonder when that is going to end up on YouTube. I didn't know that Adam could hit that note. The group started to move toward me. Danny did the last spin and the end of the song, and pulled me close to him as the last note fell. We stood there, holding each other, Lucy snug in-between us, until Danny could catch his breath.

"So, babe, how was it?" Danny questioned me, still breathing heavily.

"It was great," I replied. "Would you like a drink of water?"

"I would love some."

"Why did you hide this from me? I really would have enjoyed watching rehearsals, helping with food and costumes."

"They made me promise. The techs wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces."

"And they wouldn't have if other people had been told."

"I asked Stella to get Lucy to sleep, you know, after what happened in the car."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

We sat down in some chairs near the wall. I put my head on his shoulder as he downed the water. He smiled at me, then looked down at Lucy and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The End


End file.
